onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fintin/Speculations and Predictions
So, chapter 700 kicked off this week and it's obvious that Oda saved some real shockers just for the occasion. We now know that Buggy did indeed become Shichibukai, Kinemon and Momo indeed have a comrade in need of rescuing, and Doflamingo is in possession of Ace's fruit. Many speculations have been cleared up since then, though new ones have popped up as well. 1. Will someone eat the mera mera? And if so, who? 2. Is this mera mera a smile? 3. How will Luffy react to Doflamingo's possession of the fruit? 4. Is the alliance between Law and Luffy going to get messy with the alliance of Hawkins, Kid and Apoo? 5. What's going on with the other supernovas? 6. Will the SH pirates, Law and the samurai go to Wano? 7. What happens next? There's a lot to consider with all these questions. There's probably a lot more speculation going around, but if anything, these are some of the most prominent. As far as predictions go, here are my own predictions of each of these speculations. 1. I do think that someone will eat it, but as far as who, no clue. I thought about Zoro eating it, because he's always talked about wanting a fire sword. He could imbue his swords with fire as an extended technique along with his other moves. I also thought about Sanji eating it, but I ruled that out since most of his attacks are already fire based. Anyone else on the crew eating it just seemed absurd to me (especially since half of the crew would die). I then had a crazy thought about Luffy eating it by accident, much to the shock of everyone (literally, everyone would jaw-drop). The result wouldn't end up with Luffy having his body destroyed, though, as his body is made of rubber, making it impossible to rip open or whatever happens. This was a really far-fetched theory, so I'd be surprised if it was even a little bit accurate. 2. No. It has swirls instead of circles, it's not a zoan, and it looks too cool to be artificial. 3. Luffy will get shocked, then get pissed off, beat Doflamingo, and retrieve it. 4. I think that it'll be somewhat benign, and the two alliances will avoid each other, unless they happen to get too close by and a little aggression comes up. Either way, I doubt anything cataclysmic will occur (though I'm kinda hoping it will). 5. We've seen Bonney, Kid, Apoo, Hawkins, Law, and obviously Luffy. As for what's going on with the other ones, I really can't predict anything. 6. yes 7. I have no idea how this could end up. We'll find out more about Doflamingo's fruit, how Buggy is doing, what happens to Ace's fruit, etc. Though as far as anything else regarding this new arc, not a clue. These are my predictions and speculations. I'd be very excited to hear what your predictions and speculations are as well. Thanks, Fintin Category:Blog posts